Game Changers Jury Speeches
These are the Jury speeches for Survivor: Game Changers. Pooh Pooh: I would like to start by congratulating the three of you for making it all the way to the final three in such a big season! You deserve the biggest smackerals of honey there are. But, no first prize comes easy. I just have a few, short questions for you each. Scrooge, might I ask where your loyalty lied in the game? Such as who your biggest ally was? Lelouch, do you think you could have made it this far without having to use Magic Wands and Immunity wins? And... Moira, I'm a little fuzzy on one thing. What was it exactly that made you switch your game around and side with Lelouch? Scrooge, you can go first. Scrooge: Thank you Pooh, and I'm glad you asked. From the beginning, my loyalty was set with Mr. McCartney. I had every intention of bringing him to the end, but the emergence of the Empire alliance put a stop to that. Afterwards I aligned myself with Bilbo, Kurt, Simon, and Prince because they were willing to take me further than Lelouch and company. At that point, I really was a free agent and swore loyalty to nobody. I worked with whoever would bring me farther along in my journey. Pooh: Why thank you, Mr. Scrooge. Now, Lelouch? Lelouch: Much like Scrooge, I'm glad that you asked that. See, I believe that even without my artifacts and Immunities, I could have made it this far even still. With the Magic Wands came a lot of power, and that power in my back pocket allowed me to feel safe enough to play harder. Without them, I would have adjusted my game accordingly and worked hard enough to bring myself to this point. I tried as hard as I did in challenges because I didn't want to use my wands, and I needed Immunity to keep myself from using them. It's all about adaptability. I would have adapted to whatever came at me without the use of advantages. Pooh: Interesting... Now Moira. Moira: Hi Pooh! Well, my decision to flip to Lelouch came at the Claire vote. Claire and I had a tight bond, and everyone knew that. I also knew that with how strongly Claire was playing at that point, I would be a target for being close to her. So I didn't see any harm in flipping to vote her out, but that plan backfired and put me on the bottom with Lelouch. So I swore my loyalty to him and worked with him to the end. Pooh: But, why wouldn't you betray Lelouch for being close to you after voting out Claire for that same reason? Moira: Two reasons. The Claire vote was really hard on me and I couldn't find myself to betray someone again, and that I knew I would be next if Lelouch left. With Claire, I didn't think that, and it proved to be right. Pooh: Okay, thank you and good luck! McCartney McCartney: Hello there, it's good to finally be able to speak to you three again. I'm proud of how each of you did, and it will be a satisfying turnout no matter who takes the title. I just have one question for Scrooge, and his answer will determine who I vote for. Scrooge, I couldn't help but notice your questionable decision to vote out Kurt last night and bring two obviously very strong and hard to beat players to the final three. What is your reasoning behind that? Scrooge: Hello there, Paul! What last night's vote came down to for me was not so much who I could beat, but who I would feel better beating. This is Game Changers, this is a legends season and everyone here is a tough cookie. I wanted to be able to face two people who I felt would pose a challenge for me to beat, and that would be the only true way I could take the win and feel as though I deserved it. In a season like this, a strong final three matters, and I believe that Lelouch and Moira played almost as good of games as I did. Lelouch: *snickers* McCartney: Thank you, Scrooge. Once again, congratulations to all three of you. Whichever wins, you are truly the best. Lucy Lucy: Hi hi, I'm so happy to be addressing this nice group of people again. Scrooge and Moira, good on you for making it here. You deserve cookies. Now Lulu, I have a big question to ask of you... Now is there any doubt that you worked harder than any other person in this entire season to get here? I saw your strength in Japan Triplicate, and you still got it. Even when you lost Squidward and I, you made do and still reached the end. So by all means, you have definitely earned this more than Moira or Scrooge. I just have one question, and I think you know it by now. Where do "we" currently stand? I know you had the charm and manipulation going on for everyone, but were all those moments we shared together just for the sake of furthering yourself, or are you actually going to try and continue our relationship outside of the show? Please be honest. Lelouch: My dear Lucy, I would be more than happy to continue our relationship once this is all said and done. I'm not saying this just for your vote, because I would never present myself in such a way to someone else if I didn't intend for something real to happen. You'll notice that I never had any showmances in my previous seasons, because that's not how I play. This was an exception, because it was not part of the game. Lucy: Okay, thank you sweetie! Squidward Squidward: Good evening, my fellow castaways. Tonight you bear witness to the octopus who's dreams were crushed by a poor choice of alignment! Woe is me, who failed to further myself in the game. But Lelouch! Came so far with so much against him. Don't think that's going to get you my vote so easily, I have a few questions tonight. And my first target is Scrooge! Scrooge, what is the best fruit to eat while playing a clarinet... on land? Scrooge: Well, good sir, I would have to say an apple. It's juicy and savory enough to make those notes just right. Squidward: Oh, so close. It was actually two apples, but I won't dock any points since you were so close. Moira, answer this riddle for me. Beethoven, Bach, and Mahler walk into a restaurant. What do each of them order? Moira: *chuckles* Well, Beethoven would probably get a salad. He needs to watch his figure with how much he performs, after all. Bach would be a bit more risky and get a cheeseburger, and I've never heard of Mahler. I guess that means he would just get an order of fries? Squidward: Pretty close. Bach is risky, but he's very very risky. He would order a double Krabby Patty with the works, heavy, with large french fries and a small diet soda. Beethoven is actually riskier, and he would order a double heavy Krabby Patty with the works accompanied by a medium soda and large fries. But you're right, Mahler would just get fries. Moira: Ooh, one out of three ain't bad though. Squidward: You're absolutely right! Now Lelouch, my final request goes to you. You seem to be very dignified, but I'm wondering just how much of that dignity you're willing to give up for a Jury vote. All I'm asking is... take off your shirt and sing the Survivor theme song while jumping up and down. If you don't do it, I assure you that you do not have any chance at receiving my Jury vote. *Jury members giggle* Lelouch: You drive a hard bargain, Squidward, but... *stands up, takes off shirt as Moira laughs into her hands* Like Beethoven, I'm a very very risky guy. *begins to jump up and down while singing the Survivor theme song, receiving laughter from Luke and the Jury members* Squidward: Wow, I didn't think you would actually do it... Lelouch: *putting his shirt back on and sitting down* Always fun to let your wild side take over for a change. Thank you, Squidward. Squidward: Uh, yeah. Well, thanks everyone! I bid you farewell for the night, and great job to whoever wins! Claire Claire: As we've seen, some of the Jury members are in high spirits tonight. I, for one, am not. Scrooge, you played a strong game, showing that you can have everything against you and still pull through. You made it to the final three for the first time ever, which is a personal accomplishment for you so I congratulate you. But does that mean you deserve to win? Lelouch, you also had everything going against you. Before that, you controlled literally everything. Some may be inclined to call you the best player ever after this, especially after you pulled off that Tribal that knocked Simon out. That may be in the long span of things, but not right at this moment. At this moment, the Jury may be very pissed at you and you're going to have to prove that you still deserve to win. Now Moira, I do not understand anything you did in this game. You and I were a tight bond from the beginning, but out of the blue you completely betrayed me for the reason "I was ruining your reputation." Here's why I call bullsh*t on that. You got me out to jump on Lelouch's back, who ruined your reputation even more, only to stay completely loyal to him until the end of it all. You can explain this in thirty different languages and it still won't make any sense. There was absolutely no reason for you to choose Lelouch over me, and the worst part of it is that you didn't stand a chance against either of these two, yet you could have had a fair battle with me. I was loyal to you, Moira. Even when we disagreed on that vote pre-merge, I still voted with you and continued to work with you. The only real reason I can think of as to why you voted me out is that you wanted to make Survivor history with a "shocking betrayal." I may be able to forgive you for this in real life, but in this game right now, I'm f*cking pissed at you. You're not getting my vote, and I assure you that you are not winning this. Scrooge, Lelouch, congratulations to one of you. It comes down to two legends who rocked this season, and it is no easy choice. Best of luck. Two out of three ain't bad. Bilbo Bilbo: Well, that was certainly something. Not sure how I can follow that. Either way, I am very happy for each of you, and I can admit to being completely humbled against you three while playing in this season. I have some rather different questions for each of you, and I would like to start with you, Moira. One thing that particularly puzzled me was your gameplay. I understand how Lelouch and Scrooge were playing, but your game did not make too much sense to me. Care to shed some light on that? Moira: See, I wanted to play a loyal game, but I didn't really succeed at that. I wanted to go to the end with Claire from the beginning, but I had no choice but to cut her loose. I will admit that it was a stupid move, and I regret it looking back, but none of us are perfect. Aligning with Lelouch still got me to the finals, so I can accept tha-- Bilbo: But you're not answering my question. I don't care about your biggest regret and I don't want an explanation as to why you did what you did, I want to know how you played this game. Your strategy throughout it. Moira: In a way, I did answer it. I tried to be loyal, but I also tried to make moves. When the move backfired, I went back to my original plan to be loyal and stuck to it until the end. I played socially and tried my best to befriend everyone. Bilbo: Alright, let me start off by telling you that your plan would work perfectly in any other season. Had this been your first season, that would give me a perfectly good reason to vote for you. Sadly, this is Game Changers, the biggest season yet. You're going to have to try harder than that to get my vote. Moira: I'm sorry. Bilbo: Anyway, Scrooge. Simple question: Did you at any point intend to bring me to the finals, or did you have plans to cut me loose before then? Scrooge: Bilbo, my boy, I never make plans to bring anyone to the end because things change so commonly. If I happen to reach the finals with my allies, that's great. If not, that's great. Whatever happens happens and I adapt my strategy to exactly that. My adaptability is the reason I can survive in the first place. Bilbo: Good enough. Lastly, Lelouch, boy did I want you out from the very beginning. You were a leech, always sticking around and causing havoc, but I could never get you off of me. Now my question is; would you have aligned with me had I not gone up in arms against you first thing? Lelouch: Tough to say, but probably not. I would bond with you and maybe accept an alliance offer, but my loyalty wouldn't lie there. You were smart, too smart. Out of everyone in this game, you came the closest to bringing me down and you had the most potential to do so. I'm not lying when I say that. You genuinely kept me on my toes until the minute your torch was put out. Bilbo: Ass-kissing, are we? If there's one thing we've learned tonight, it's that you're willing to give up your dignity to win this. But I'll take it. Thank you, and good luck to all of you. Simon Simon: Hello there, it's a new experience to be on this side of things. I won't waste my time being bitter, since I know what it's like to face a bitter Jury. I had to do it twice. Either way, I just have one thing to get off my chest. I absolutely loved this season. By far the greatest cast I have had the pleasure of playing with, even more so than All-Stars. I didn't make it to the end, but I made it far enough and am damn proud of how I played. I have no questions, since I know who I'm voting for. Scrooge, you played an excellent game of charisma and loyalty. Moira, you played a great game of laying low and using others as shields while you worked your way to the end. And Lelouch, you are officially the destroyer of this season. You controlled everything, even when everything was against you. You flipped the right people, you were loyal when you needed to be, and you knew when to cut people. You did everything in the spirit of the game, and you kept too much blood from getting on your hands. Honestly, I was certain that you were history once your alliance got voted out consecutively. But no, you stuck through til the very end and are sitting before me right now. And let me tell you, it would be a sin not to vote you to win after that move you pulled at the final six. So congratulations on receiving my Jury vote, Lelouch vi Brittania. I give up my title as the greatest Survivor villain to you. Every season I've played since my first one has had a two-time winner win, and I hope that trend continues with you. Good job, young man. You are truly the king. Prince Prince: This may come as a surprise, but I have the exact opposite thing to discuss than Simon. First of all, congrats and all that. You sure lucked your way past everyone to the final three. Don't even lie, this is a game of luck before all else. And nobody sitting in the final three right now had more luck on their side than Mr. Lamperouge here. Lelouch, if you didn't have all that stuff in your back pocket, you would have been gone long ago. Don't even lie and say you would have adjusted your game accordingly without them, that's just a desperate excuse you're making on the spot. We saw clearly in your first season that you couldn't make it past the first merge vote, and you were lucky both your second and third times. There's more to this game than finding artifacts and winning challenges, and you would have nothing if it weren't for those. Moira, you're just as bad. You needed almost as much luck as Lelouch did to get here, and you were lucky that you aligned with someone who just so happened to have every little artifact in his pocket. He carried your ass here, and pure fortune carried him here. The only person sitting here who deserves to win is Scrooge, the true master of this game. Had nothing but his pure allies to keep him in, didn't rely on challenge wins or artifacts to save him. Just pure charm and talent. He had his share of luck, yes, but he didn't rely on it to get far. Unlike Lelouch and Moira here. I don't think you have any right to compare yourself to L, call yourself king, call yourself the ultimate villain or anything, Lelouch. The only thing you can call yourself is the ultimate leprechaun because fortune clearly smiled upon you. Lelouch: Can I just say something? I think it's a bit hypocritical that you claim that I relied on luck to make it to the end, when you also relied heavily on luck to reach the end in your first season. If my artifacts gave me such a huge advantage, you had every opportunity to do something about them. Yet you didn't. You could have gotten on my good side and manipulated me to use them differently, but you didn't. I admit to having a lot of luck on my side, but it wasn't all luck. You could have tried harder to get me out or remove me from power, just saying. One man can't control everything. Same goes for Moira, so you can't even blame her for luck reliance. She just had better choice in allies than you. Prince: I've heard enough. You got a lot of nerve, Lelouch. I just hope the other Jury members can see things my way. Scrooge, congratulations. You got my vote. Kurt Kurt: To conclude tonight, I just want to say thank you to everyone for making this one of the greatest seasons ever, and thank you for letting me get as far as I did. Happy to be a part of the biggest season in the history of the game. I'd also like to say that each of you has an equal chance of getting my vote, so you can all rejoice at that fact. Lelouch, good on you for dominating the game. My only question for you is, where would I have stood with you if I had chosen to stick with you rather than go back to Prince? Moira, what is something you did in this game that Claire and Lelouch didn't do? Scrooge, you're a great duck, really you are. I understand why you chose to bring Lelouch and Moira to the end, and I won't take offense to whatever you answer, but did you really think I was inferior to them to the point where I wouldn't have been a challenge to beat in the finals? Lelouch, you first. Lelouch: Kurt, once Squidward went home, Moira was my only ally. I would have had no choice but to bring you to the final three if you stuck with me. I wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you if it fell out of my hands, though. Kurt: Ouch, brutal honesty. But nice. Moira? Moira: With Claire, the biggest disagreement we had was the Sue Ellen vote. I wanted to keep Reagan longer, but Claire disagreed. I managed to convince her otherwise and we eventually ended up voting both of them out. With Lelouch, I was a part of everything he was a part of. He wouldn't have pulled off any of his "master" strategies without me, and I could have betrayed him at any point in time. It was strategic enough that I kept saving him. Kurt: Nice, nice. Now Scrooge... Honesty is the best policy, man. Scrooge: If I'm being honest, I did not think you would have posed as much of a challenge as Lelouch and Moira. They were two of the strongest players I have seen in all of my seasons combined. Believe me, I've seen a lot. I'm not saying you're not a good player, you're in fact an incredible player. But I know how Juries are, and I knew a lot of them would come into this vote tonight wanting to vote either Lelouch or Moira. So that settled it, my decision was made. Kurt: More brutal honesty, but I'll take it. Good job, you three. You're some of the best players I've ever gotten the pleasure to play with, and whichever of you wins will be a spectacular outcome.